poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Whopper Ward Jones, Will You Please Grow Up?
Whopper Ward Jones, Will You Please Grow Up is a fan-made episode by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Kosh Naranek and Magic-is-cute. Premise Darius tries desperately to stop Whopper from making tall-tales. Plot Part One (Wally and Igor are seen looking over one of Wally's reviews. Darius enters with a frustrated look on his face.) Darius: I cannot take it anymore! Wally: What is it, Darius? Darius: Whopper and his stupid imaginations, that's the problem! Igor: Now Darius, Whopper's young. He will outgrow his outlandish imaginations. so, be patient. Wally: Yeah. He can't help it. It's in his nature. Darius: Why should I be patient? The best time for change is the present. Besides, it's time for him to grow up. His tall tales are getting on my nerves! (Darius leaves the room.) Wally: Well, that was odd. I hope he doesn't try to change Whopper. Igor: Agreed, Wallace. Wally: It's Walter. (Rotwang and Whopper enter the room.) Whopper: Hey, Guys! How's everything? Igor: Well, Darius is in a hothead mood. Rotwang: How so? Wally: He wants Whopper to grow up. Whopper: Why? Igor: He is getting annoyed by your imaginations. However, we would rather have you grow out of it with age. Whopper: Yeah. He can't tell me what to do. Rotwang: Quite true. (Meanwhile Darius is trying to propose obedience training for Whopper to Holly and Cooler.) Darius: And that's why you should give Whopper obedience lessons. Holly: That's it? Cooler: Whopper's not doing anything wrong. He just enjoying his youth. Just leave him alone. Darius: (Thinking) Some help these two are. I got it! Colette will help me! (At Colette's dog house...) Darius: Well, since you're his sister, don't you think it's annoying when Whopper tells his stupid tall tales. Imagine what he will be like if he were an adult! Colette: First, I don't help anyone who talks about my brother that way. Second, I like that he has such an active imagination. It's part of who he is. Besides, he could be a famous writer one day. Darius: Or probably an immature man-pup. Colette: Give it a rest, Darius. Darius: I will not. It's high time your little brother grows up with or without your help. (Darius leaves the room and sits down on a chair.) Darius: If Colette, Holly and Cooler won't help me, then who will? (Darius sees Marcus bouncing Momo on his knee while talking to Rotwang.) Darius: (Getting an idea) A-ha! (Singsongy) Oh, Marcus! (Later....) Darius: And that's why Whopper should take obedience lessons. Rotwang: How about no? Marcus: I refuse as well. There's no way you'll force us to make Whopper grow up immediately. Right, Momo? (Momo nods in agreement.) Marcus: See? Even my boy refuses to go into your scheme. Darius: Fine! (Darius leaves the room stomping.) Momo: I think Darius is the one who needs lessons. Tolerance lessons. Marcus: Quite true. (Later...) Darius: There must be a way to get Whopper to become mature. A-ha! I'll look at Howler's laboratory. (At Howler's lab, Darius looks around.) Darius: There must be something in here. (Darius hears someone coming and hides. Howler enters.) Howler: All right. Time to clear out some of this junk. (Howler starts collecting some old stuff and finds an old bottle.) Howler: Hmm. My Mature Juice. Darius(thinking): Mature Juice? Howler: And to think I was gonna use this on Igor to make him stop pulling pranks and make him act more mature. Darius(thinking): That's it! That's what I need! Howler: But I guess there's no point to having this around anymore. Off to the dump for you. (Howler drops the bottle in the box and takes it outside.) Darius: (Thinking) No! I have to get that bottle! (Howler puts the box outside.) Part Two Darius: Stubborn wolf! (Darius bangs on the door.) Rotwang: Nobody's letting you back in. (Rotwang fixes the door of the darkroom and locks it shut.) Rotwang: There. I should report this Holly and Cooler. Darius has gone stark raving mad. (Rotwang turns around and sees Whopper missing.) Rotwang: Aw shoot. (Outside, Darius is seen coming out of the vent with a sleeping Whopper in his arm.) Darius: Now, to teach Whopper how to grow up. (Darius takes Whopper to his bedroom.) Darius: Welcome to my world, Whopper Ward Jones. The world of reality check! (Whopper wakes up.) Whopper: Where am I? Darius: My bedroom. Now, imagine what would happen in your adult years. (A thought cloud hovers. Inside, an adult Starburst wearing tattered clothes is seen doing the dishes. An adult Whopper enters.) Whopper: Honey, I'm home! Starburst: Did you get a job like I asked you to? Whopper: Oh, I got a job, all right. I got a job as Wonder Whopper! One time, I was fighting a horde of pizza men at a city... no no, on the moon... no, at the planet Venus and... Starburst: That's it! I sent you to get a job in order to support me and our seven puppies and what do you do? You play pretend! I should have known better than to marry a man-pup like you! (The thought cloud disappears and Whopper is seen with a horrified look on his face.) Darius: What did you see? Whopper: A vision of the future! Darius: In addition, because of your immaturity, no one will ever adopt you if you continue your tall tales. (Aside) Even thought Holly is technically Whopper's owner. Whopper: Darius! You have to help me! I don't want to be a man-pup or be a recluse! Darius: That's the ticket. (Rotwang knocks on the door.) Darius: Who is it? Synthisised voice: Pizza. Darius: That's odd. Well I'm hungry anyways. (Darius opens the door and sees a figure dressed in black leather with a grey owl helmet and a red velvet cape standing next to Rotwang holding a pizza box.) Rotwang: We need to talk. Darius: What is that thing standing next to you? Figure: None of your business. I am here to help Rotwang rescue Whopper. Whopper: Rotwang, it's all right. Mr. Darius is going to help me so that I don't grow up to be a man-pup or a recluse. Rotwang: What? How will he do that? Figure: Darius, that pup is just enjoying his childhood. Why are you doing this? Darius: Because I have had enough of Whopper's stupid imagination and I am going to shape into a refined, mature puppy. And that's all you have to say, you best mind your own business. Figure: If You force Whopper to mature too quickly, You'll have denied His happiness of youth. Whopper: My happiness?! (To Darius) Darius.... Darius: You don't know what a man-pup is, do you? Figure: Yes I do. I have seen them before. Darius: Then why are you doing this? Figure: Because he is young. He will grow out of it slowly and steadily. Don't let this escalate or you will be a bigger fool. Darius: Oh, really? I am doing Whopper a favor... (Darius gets rid of the helmet and jacket, revealing the figure to be Igor.) Darius: (Angrily) Little brother Igor! You are so in trouble for this, you little cat-hearted snitch! Synthisised voice: Or is he? (Darius turns around to see a figure in the exact same get up. Except he has a voice box, metal teeth and black lipstick.) Darius: What are you? Phantom: They call me the phantom. I have one question that will make your mind change. Darius: What is it? Phantom: What was your childhood like? Darius: Sensei Gamma, is that you? (Gamma takes off the disguise.) Gamma: Just think about this, Darius. Were you forced to grow up? Darius: My childhood is none of your business! (Darius rushes off.) Gamma: Doesn't know when to quit, does he? Rotwang: Quite true. Part Three (Darius is outside.) Darius: I almost got him! (Cooler walks up to Darius.) Cooler: Would it have been worth it? (Darius turns to Cooler.) Darius: Of course it would have been worth it! Besides, you know nothing of my childhood! I was doing Whopper a favor. He's better off acting grown up. In addition, when I was his age, I had no time for playing or imagination. My life evolved around studying and working. I grew up a child prodigy, not a man-pup. Cooler: Times are different. There is such thing as a childhood here. Darius: I'm not sure about that. (Slushy enters.) Slushy: What's up with Darius? Cooler: Darius is trying to get Whopper to grow up, and he won't let up! Darius: Since you're as realistic as I am, don't you agree? Slushy: Yes, yes, I do. To be honest, he can't stay a young puppy forever. (Starburst enters.) Starburst: What's all the hubbub, guys? Darius: Starburst, who would you want to marry: A mature, responsible husband or a crybaby man-pup? Starburst: What are you saying? Darius: What I am saying is that would you rather marry Whopper as a future, responsible, hard-working pup or an immature, reclusive man-pup living in his mother's basement? Starburst: We're not married, Yet, Darius. so that question doesn't apply. (Rotwang enters.) Darius: Here. Let me show you anyway. (A thought cloud hovers over the quartet. Inside, Starburst, in her adult years, is seen wearing tattered clothes and holding seven crying puppies in her arms while an adult Whopper is seen wearing a superhero costume while talking about one of his tall tales.) Rotwang: How about no? (Rotwang slashes the thought bubble with the ultra schwert.) Darius: (To Rotwang) You're no fun anymore! Rotwang: (With a false british accent.) I'm no fun anymore? Oh oh oh. Mummy, I'm off to play the grand piano. I'm going to say a giant wolf is no fun anymore. (Everyone but Darius and Rotwang begin cracking up.) Darius: F.Y.I, I'm Hungarian, not British. Rotwang: It's a joke from a british comedy series though. But you're still a fool of sorts. Darius: I am not the fool. You are. Rotwang: How so? I don't work at the circus and make you wear a jester cap like you. Darius: A jester cap? Then why do you have a six sided star necklace? Rotwang: Because I like it. (Darius groans.) Darius: Leave me alone. (Darius leaves.) Rotwang: I hope he realises his mistakes. I hope it doesn't come to me using this can of footage as evidence. (Darius is in his room, crying.) Darius: They don't care what I went through... (Igor comes inside.) Igor: Darius...? Darius: I'll thank you to leave. Igor: Just hear me out, Darius. Darius: What do you want? Igor: To tell you a little story. Darius: Well, I might as well hear you out... Igor: All right. Here's what happens... Once upon a time, there was a puppy who used to be carefree and playful. But, one day, the puppy's parents and owners made a decision to take him to an obedience school. Darius: And? Igor: He turned bitter. He was mature but he was bitter for the remainder of his life. He had a lot of friends before, but after he changed, they all left him. Do you know who he was? Darius: No. Who was it? Igor: Well... Darius: Who was it? Igor: It's you, Darius. Darius: How did you find out? (Igor holds up a small diary with yellowing pages.) Darius: (Shocked) Is that...?! Igor: Yes Darius. It's your diary from your childhood. (Darius snatches the diary away.) Darius: You nosy little twerp! I can take you to court for stealing! Igor: Let me explain. I didn't take it. Darius: Then how did you get it? Igor: Whopper found it. He gave it to me to remind you of your past. Darius: The little brat! I'll have to burn this... this... Igor: Darius, a pup such as yourself shouldn't use such spiteful words. (Rotwang enters.) Rotwang: Darius, you will have to face your past. There is no stopping it. (Darius, as if he were defeated, collapses while shedding tears.) Darius: So... Everyone found out, did they? I feel so violated. Igor: No. We haven't told anyone yet. Darius: And I know you two would... no one is supposed to find out... Rotwang: We are more different than you think, Darius. Darius: What do you mean? Igor: We aren't the heartless ones who would do that. Rotwang: We are better than to reveal your secrets without permission. Darius: I feel like such an idiot, aren't I? Igor: Only in the way that you wanted to change Whopper. Darius: What am I to do? Rotwang: Apologize to Whopper. Darius: I guess I have to... (Later in Whopper's room.) Whopper: Darius sure was acting weird today. (Darius walks in.) Darius: Whopper? Whopper: Yeah? Darius: I'm sorry I tried to change you. I was trying to look out for your future so that you wouldn't grow up to be socially awkward, but as it turns out, I'm the one who is socially awkward. Do you accept my apology? Whopper: Sure. (Darius quickly leaves.) Whopper: Darius? Darius! (Darius is in his bedroom, alone.) Darius: I finally apologized. I feel much better now. But still, I feel violated. (The door is knocked.) Darius: Yes? Whopper: May I come in? Darius: Yes... (Whopper enters the room.) Darius: I hope you're satisfied, Whopper. Whopper: What? Darius: Now that you read my diary, I suppose you told the whole puppy pound about it. (Whopper begins cracking up.) Whopper: AHAHAHAHAHA! (Darius, thinking that Whopper told everyone, becomes enraged.) Darius: (yelling) YOU DID, DID YOU?! WHY YOU ROTTEN LITTLE...! Whopper: Of course not, Darius! Do you really think I would stoop to Stoneheart Inc's level? Do you really think I would do what they did with Rotwangs secrets? Darius: (Quickly calms down) Then why were you laughing? Whopper: I was laughing at your idea. Im not one to ever stoop down to that level. Darius: Oh. Sorry, Whopper. Whopper: It's ok. (Cooler, Rotwang, Igor, Gamma and Winky enter.) Darius: So, Whopper, how about I take you and Starburst to the ice cream parlor? Whopper: Absolutely! Darius: Excellent. (Later at the ice cream parlor, Starburst and Whopper are eating vanilla ice cream while Darius sits with Cooler, Colette, Slushy, and Rotwang.) Darius: I feel much better now, I am glad that I chose to forgive Whopper. Slushy: But, you do realize that he'll continue to annoy everybody with his tall tales, right? Rotwang: That's what most children do. It's simply in their nature to do so. Darius: Well, there is a lesson to be learned here. Cooler: And that is...? Darius: That I shouldn't force Whopper to grow up at a younger age. (Lowly) I learned that the hard way... Colette: Everybody learns something the hard way. It just happened to be this one thing that was taken the hard way. Darius: Really? Rotwang: Yes, really. Darius: (Resting his feet on the table as he sighs) I guess you're right. So what was in that pizza box? Rotwang: A can of evidence. The End Trivia This fan-episode took two tries to complete. Bloopers Darius says "I hope your...", but he gets interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He then says "One minute please." When Darius opens the door he sees Rotwang holding a pizza box and Igor dressed as a cowboy. Darius proceeds to remove Igor's mask and laughs as Igor explains that he thought of the wrong disguise. When Igor is talking to Darius about his past, he holds up a copy of the script by mistake. Next Episode Preview Ikshan: Master Stoneheart! I just got word that your former pet, Saffron, has organized a rock and roll concert for charity. Kaptain Kid: Ugh, I hate charity. Hopefully, Auntie Katrina will put a stop to this. Both: Next week the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Ruckus and Roll! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Darius Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper